


蔷薇与丝绸

by yokoyoyo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokoyoyo/pseuds/yokoyoyo
Summary: 风韵巨乳少妇罗泰勒和一直偷窥他的布莱恩梅





	蔷薇与丝绸

Roger也不知道自己在做些什么，这实在太疯狂了。

还没满月的儿子就在客厅的摇床里安睡，月光洒在他的床头，一个天使在做着甜甜的梦。Roger挺着肚子大口大口的呼吸着，早产的大儿子已经把他折磨的半死，肚子里这个也不是个省油的灯。他的金发已经有些长了，碎发黏在沁满汗水的额头上，胸口的刺痛唤回了Roger已经飘离的意识。他两条胳膊搂住胸前肆虐的人的脖颈，一只手轻扯着他蓬松的卷发。Roger不自觉的脖子向后仰，划出了一道诱人的曲线。连平时轻轻一碰都敏感的发痛的乳头此时正被人用舌尖舔弄着，对方两只大手揉捏着Roger高耸的双乳，奶水顺着他吸吮的唇滑下他的指缝，弄湿了他整个手掌。Roger一边颤抖着一边有些烦躁的张口”你…你至少告诉我你的名字？”  
“Brian，Brian May”那个男人从Roger的胸前抬起了头，Roger从他深色的眸子里看到了自己的倒影。Brian的嘴角挂着乳白色的奶渍，而此时Roger的两个乳头已经被他蹂躏的红肿，上面还沾着淫靡的水渍。Roger疼的弓起了腰呻吟着，却被Brian一把搂进怀里捏住下巴交换了一个带着奶香的吻。Brian先是用舌头描绘着Roger的唇形，然后微微张开嘴用牙齿轻咬着他的下唇。Roger被吻的迷迷糊糊，开始回想事情怎么会发展成了现在这样。

Roger很喜欢他某个爱慕者送给他的丝绸睡衣，虽然他完全不记得是哪个来过他家的男人送给他的了。然而这不影响他对于这件睡袍的热爱。半透明的丝绸质地可以很好的把他生产后丰满的双峰和挺翘的屁股朦胧的展现出来。初夏院子里的花都开了，Roger喜欢在晚上街边没人的时候抱着孩子靠在窗边。他拉开窗帘，一边呼吸着花香一边给孩子喂奶。玫瑰的味道很好的治愈了他产后的烦躁，他一边抚摸着儿子的小脑袋，一边看着落地窗外空空的街道。也正是那时，他第一次对上了窗户对面那间房主人的眼睛。和他蓝色的瞳孔不一样，那是一双深色的眸子，就像宇宙的黑洞，有着让人无法抵挡的吸引力。Roger知道对方在看自己喂奶。这种羞耻感让他轻颤了一下，随即异样的欲望从身体中呼之欲出，就连儿子吸吮过后本应不再疼痛的双乳又突然涨痛了起来。Roger赶紧拉上了窗帘不敢再多看一眼，他轻拍着儿子的后背把他抱回了摇篮里，揉着小家伙鼓鼓的肚子，在他的额头印上一吻。


End file.
